PJ Masks: Picnic on Mystery Mountain
by Magical20
Summary: When the PJ Masks find out that the Wolfy Kids took their food, they follow them to Mystery Mountain. But, Luna Girl is on the mountain as well. What is going to happen? Gekko x Luna Girl.


** Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been bringing you guys any new content, nor any updates, but I'm bringing you guys a new story. This is "Picnic on Mystery Mountain". This story has been requested by brave kid, the same one that asked me to do the Gekko x Luna Girl Valentine's Day story. This is another story they requested me to do, and I've decided to go ahead and do it. This story takes place before An Yu makes her debut appearance.**

** On a side note, I want to talk about Mystery Mountain. When I first saw it in its debut, I was excited to see what else it could offer to the show. So, I wanted to wait until a few more episodes with it aired, and then I could come up with some ideas for it to be in my stories.**

** Now, let's get into this story.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Disney Junior and Entertainment One.**

"Picnic on Mystery Mountain" narrated Greg/Gekko.

It was daytime in the city, and Connor and Amaya were waiting outside of Greg's house. He comes out with an upset expression on his face.

"Guys, something bad happened," he said. "Some of the food that was in my house is gone."

"Some of our food is gone, too," said Amaya.

"This is just wrong," said Connor. "Who would steal our food?"

Amaya looks over, and sees some muddy paw prints on the ground. "Check it out! Paw prints! The Wolfies must've done this. PJ Masks, we're on our way!"

They form their three-way fist bump. "Into the night to save the day!"

Time skip: Seven hours later; it was night time.

"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes are ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them messing with your day."

Amaya presses the button on her wristband, and giggles.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

Greg presses the button on his wristband. "Yeah!"

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

Connor presses the button on his wristband. "Yeah!"

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

They zip out of their houses, and into their HQ.

"The PJ Masks!"

The PJ Picture-Player comes up, and the Masks look at some surveillance images. They find some Wolfy footprints in a certain ally.

"The Wolfies took our food to Mystery Mountain?" Owlette said.

"Why would they do that?" Gekko wondered.

"Maybe they want to eat in peace, or make a mess of the mountain, or maybe do both," said Catboy, trying to come up with some possibilities that would make sense. "Seriously. Who knows why those fur-brains do anything?"

"Well, whatever their up to, we'll put a stop to it," said Gekko. "To the PJ-Rovers!"

They head over to the vault, put on their helmets, and exit HQ on their rovers.

As they're heading into the ally where the portal to Mystery Mountain is, Gekko does the hand sign that's used to open up the portal. They go through the portal, and they find three sets of footprints going in two different directions.

"Looks like the Wolfies have split up," said Catboy. "That means, we're going to have to split up, too."

"Alright. You guys follow those two, and I'll go this way," said Gekko, pointing to the one set of footprints.

"Ok. But, be careful, Gekko," said Owlette. "It could be a trap."

"I'll let you guys know if I need help," said Gekko.

With that being said; the Masks split up to find the Wolfies.

Catboy and Owlette are following the two sets of footprints through the bamboo forest to locate the other two Wolfies.

"Owl Eyes!"

Owlette looks straight ahead at the path they're on, and she finds Rip and Howler sitting by a rock.

"Two Wolfies, dead ahead! But, they're just sitting down," she said, confused.

They reach Rip and Howler, who jump up in alert once they saw the rovers' lights.

"Hold it right there, Wolfies!" Catboy said.

"Great to see you too, Pajama kids," said Rip. "Ready for a night of badness and fun and… badness?" She tried to sound like she and Howler were up to something bad, which she did at first, but then she sounded like it wasn't what they were trying to do.

"What've you done with our food?" Owlette asked.

"Wait. That was your food?!" said Howler, a bit surprised.

"Yes. Now, where is it?"

"Oh. Uh…" Howler tried to come up with an explanation that they would most likely believe. "We… We ate it! All of it!"

Now, Owlette and Catboy were really confused. Knowing how the Wolfies are normally, they would've expected them to do something like that, but the way they were explaining themselves, they knew that Rip and Howler were lying to them.

"Am I the only one who thinks that something is totally wrong here?" Catboy whispered to Owlette.

"No. For some reason, I don't think they ate our food," she whispered back.

"Me neither." They stop whispering, and turn back to the Wolfies. "You guys are hiding something from us. What really happened with our food?"

"We just told you that we ate it all," said Rip.

"No, you didn't," said Owlette. "The way you're talking to us is really weird, even for you guys. You're nervous, and Kevin is on the other side where Gekko is, which means…"

Suddenly; they thought of something that the Wolfies might've come up with.

"Are you using our food _and _Kevin as bait to lure Gekko into a trap!?" Catboy asked.

Rip and Howler started getting more nervous. They aren't really the best at coming up with evil plans, but what they were doing was clearly something completely different to them.

"Well… Ok. We'll tell you the truth," said Howler, who can't come up with anymore lies. "We were asked to take some food over here by Luna Girl."

"Luna Girl?" both Masks asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She also wanted us to separate you guys from Gekko, and lead him to the other side for something with him… For a… Umm… Something that starts with a 'D'."

"A date," said Rip.

"Oh, yeah. For a date."

"Hold on," said Owlette. "You're saying that Luna Girl came to you guys for help to have a date with Gekko?"

"Yeah. And, she saw us going into this mountain, and she wanted our help because, she didn't know how to open up the portal. We've never done this before, so we didn't know how to explain all of this," said Howler, which came as no surprise to either Catboy, or Owlette.

"Well, this idea seems pretty nice," said Catboy. "A little bit crazy, but nice. And, I think that to make this date between them go great is if we let them have their time together by themselves."

"But, what can we do?" Rip asked. "We can't just sit around here doing nothing, while they're over there eating."

"We could play a game." Catboy comes up to Rip, and taps her on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

Catboy and Owlette were about to spread out, but they saw the confused looks on Rip and Howler's faces.

"This is a game called 'Tag'," Owlette started to explain. "When someone tags you that means that you're it. All you have to do is run after someone else to tag them, and then they're it."

"Oh. I get it," said Rip, who looked over at Howler mischievously.

Howler runs away from her laughing, and she chases after him. Catboy and Owlette follow them, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

Scene change: Gekko's symbol.

Meanwhile; Gekko was driving through his path, and kept his guard up in case one of the Wolfies would jump out to attack him. He stops when he sees Kevin standing at the end of the path. He noticed that Kevin had some nervous body-language. He got off the rover, and approached the Wolfy Kid gently.

"Hey, Kevin," he said softly.

"Umm… Hi," said Kevin, who was really nervous.

"So, why did you take our food?"

"We weren't really planning on taking anyone's food, let alone yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just, come with me, and I'll explain everything."

Kevin takes Gekko up at the top of the hill, and there's a picnic set up where Luna Girl is waiting with her moths.

"Luna Girl!? A picnic!?" said Gekko, who is just confused.

"Good to see you, Lizard Boy," said Luna Girl in a sweet, and somewhat flirty tone of voice. "What took you so long?"

"What is all of this?"

"Well, she came to us with this idea, and it's kind of a long story, and I think that she would tell it better," said Kevin.

"Ok. So, this is what happened," Luna Girl began…

_Flashback… Beginning:_

_ "I was flying around the city, extremely bored, looking for something to do, when all of a sudden," she looks below, and finds the Wolfies coming out of the portal to the mountain, "I look down, I see these fur-balls coming out of the wall in the ally. I've been in that ally plenty of times to know that there's no door to where they're coming from, so I knew something weird was going on, and I decided to check it out for myself…_

_ "I go through the portal, and I end up in this bamboo forest." She looks around the forest in complete awe. "I couldn't believe that there was a secret mountain in the city. I gave myself a little tour of the place, amazed by how beautiful it was, and tried to think about what to do here." She has a hard thinking look on her face as she tries to contemplate what to do, and then her face lights up. "Just then; I came up with an idea, and I wasn't just thinking about what to do for myself, I thought about what to do for someone else. I thought about you, Gekko…_

_ "I leave the mountain to find the Wolfies so that I could tell them about my plan." The Wolfy Kids are rough housing in the park, and they stop once they see Luna Girl and approach her with curiosity. "When I told them what I had in mind, they told me that you PJ Masks have been on this mountain before, which made things easier for me. I told them that I needed them for my plan because, I had no idea how to get here. I told them about taking food from your houses because, I couldn't just have any food stolen, I needed to know what you liked. But, I didn't tell them that they were stealing from you."_

_ Flashback… Ending:_

"So, I set up this picnic for me and you with your food, while the other Wolfies play with your friends and give them their food," Luna finished.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," said Gekko, blown-away by the story Luna told him. "I mean, this is kind of crazy. Not that I don't appreciate that you were thinking about me, but you could've just asked me in the nighttime."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I had to do all of this just to get your attention," Luna said, pure sincerity in her voice. "It's just hard because, we're on two different sides, and I wasn't sure how you would feel about me asking. It would've been really weird."

"Ok. I see your point," said Greg.

"While you guys have your picnic, I'll go to the others, and tell your friends where their food is," said Kevin, who took off afterword.

"Before we eat, I want you to do one thing for me," said Luna.

"What would that be?" Gekko asked.

"I want to see the real you. I want to see who you are in the daytime."

"Oh. Uh, ok."

He was a bit nervous, but he morphed from Gekko to Greg right in front of her, and sits right next to her.

"Heh… You're actually pretty cute," she said, blushing.

"Thanks," he said, also blushing with a nervous giggle.

He pulls out a sandwich from the basket, splits it in half, and gives her the bigger half.

"So, what's your name? Your real name?" she asked him.

"It's Greg."

"Well, thanks Greg."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and both their faces turn pink as they look at each other and share a giggle with each other.

The end.

**Well, that was my new Gekko x Luna Girl story. Again, sorry I haven't been putting new things up, and I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. I didn't think that there would be a lot of action in this, so it was a sweet, short story, and this was all I could think of that would work out.**

** Let me know what you all thought of this story in your reviews. I'll be back with new content later. Bye.**


End file.
